The Start of Forever
by Coutoscouto
Summary: Follow Sammie as she starts her junior year at Chicago high school making new memories with the help of her new life long friends. who are these friends well you'll just have to read and find out! sorry not good with summaries but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID! THAT MASTERPEICE BELONGS TO THE ONE AND ONLY VERONICA ROTH! **

**ENJOY!**

**Sammie's Pov:**

"Sammie wake up it's your first day at a new school!" Ugg really I Hate school especially when you're the new student and don't know A SINGLE PERSON. I mean you would think I would be used to that with all the moving around that my family does. But NO you just never seem to get used to it. You see my dad works for the government and we tend to move a lot. So far I can say I have lived in 7 different states. And for only being 16 it's a lot. But finally my dad convinced his work to let us live here in Chicago until I graduate from high school next year.

"Sammie I said to wake up!"

"Okay im up!" jeez you would think there was a fire somewhere. I finally get up and hop into a hot shower trying to wash the sleep out of my body. Once I get out of the shower I blow dry my hair and curl it. I mean it is a new school and I do want to look at least half way decent.

After I finish with my hair I walk into my closet and pick out an outfit. I finally decide on a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a black three quarter sleeve shirt. I quickly throw that on and run down stairs to get some breakfast.

"Are you excited for your first day of junior year at Chicago high? "

" As excited as im gunna get I suppose." My mom doesn't have to work since my dad has such a high paying job, but she claims that if she just stays at home she will end up going crazy so she picks up hours at an animal shelter down town.

"Well you could at least try and make friends this year sinc…" that's all I hear as I walk out the door to get into my car.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

We don't live to far from the school so I doesn't take me to long to get there. I park my car and get out and when I see the school my jaw drops. IT IS HUGE! There is about four floors and three different buildings all connected to the school. I mean all I can say is WOW!

I walk up the fronts steps and walk in I am immediately overwhelmed. There are people everywhere. I try my best to get through the crowed without being trampled. Luckily enough I am small enough to move through the crowd pretty easily.

I finally get to the office and am greeted by a lady who looks like she can't be more than 30 years old, she has lots of tattoos and Dred lock.

"Hello im Tori can I help you with something" "umm yea hi! Im new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" "No problem name please." "Sammie Evans" She looks through the computer and after about two minutes she prints out my schedule. "Here you go Sammie. I hope you enjoy your time at Chicago high. Ohh! And see you 5th period!"

I just nod and walk away on a mission to find my locker number 75. That won't be too hard I don't think.

I grab the door knob and just as im about to push open the door BAM! My whole body gets pulled forward and I am now chest to face with some stranger I don't know. I immediately look down and apologize. Just as im about to move out of their way I look up and am met with the most amazing chocolate brown eyes ever.

"Ohh no don't apologize it was my fault really I should have been more careful with the door." I am speechless. Staring into his eyes is like swimming in a river of chocolate….SNAP OUT OF IT HE WILL THINK YOU ARE SOME CRAZY GIRL FOR STARING!

"Huh? Oh no no no! Don't worry about it it's umm its ahh..." great! I can't even make a coherent sentence way to make a first impression! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

"Let's just agree it was both our faults okay?" he chuckles. AWW how cute. Omg cut it out you don't even know his name!? "Im Uriah by the way and you are…?"

"Ohh ahh ummm Im Sammie." He gives me one of the half smirks that I wish I could just kiss of his face...WHAT AM I SAYING! I need to cut this out im scaring myself. I don't even know this guy for all I know he could be some creepy guy who tries to get into everyone pants…or some crazy jerk who only cares about himself and no one else! My thoughts are cut off when he starts to talk again.

"Well Sammie it nice to meet you. Are you new here?"

"Yea it's my first day actually."

"Ohh awesome! Well why don't I show you around. Let me see your schedule." I hand him my schedule and his smile immediately widens. "No way! You're not going to believe this but we have all the same classes except for second period!"

My stomach starts to fill with butterflies. Not only did I meet this gorgeous brown eyed boy! But now I have almost all my classes with him! I mentally sequel and jump with joy! But play it cool "ohh! That's really cool." Yea...Well so much for playing it cool. Mental face palm!

"Come on we should probably head to homeroom. You can meet the rest of the gang cause im pretty sure they all have this class too."

And with that we both head out to homeroom; and all I can think about is how much I am going to like it here…ohh and of Uriah of course!

**Well that's chapter 1! Yay! I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope you keep reading! Don't forget to comment and follow! **

**If you have any ideas or any comment you can just PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hope you liked the first chapter because here's the second!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! I ONLY OWN SAMMIE**

**ENJOY!**

**Uriah's POV**

BANG BANG BANG

"Dude get up or were gunna be late for school!"

"Uggg okay im getting up"

Great just another day at stupid school! I mean common who really enjoys going to school. I reluctantly roll out of bed and jump into the shower letting the water pour on me. When I finish I hop out and don't even bother drying my hair I just kind of run my hands through it.

I throw on a black shirt and a pair on khaki shorts and head downstairs were my idiot brother awaits.

"Hey Uriah dude are you okay?"

"Im fine. Why?" okay so maybe im not fine. I've been stuck in this little funk lately ever since the whole Marlene thing, but I mean that's a whole nother story for another day.

"You sure cause you seem to have been in a little funk since the whole Marlene thing" WHAT THE HELL! Is he like reading my mind!?

"And no im not reading you mind im just your brother and can sense these things."

Well that explains that. "Dude im fine okay can we just drop it!" I don't mean to snap at him but lately everyone has just been getting on my nerves. It seems like the only thing they can all talk about is the whole situation.

"Okay fine dude whatever!" we head to Zeke's truck and start to school.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

We get to school and I am already dreading it. But I manage to keep my head up and a smile on my face and walk in. I mean I wouldn't want people to think of me as a Pansycake so I got to be strong. Even if it's for my own sake.

I get to my locker number 57 and put all my crap inside. I decide to go to the office and talk to Tori since she is the only one who has been leaving me a lone about everything.

I make my way to the office and just as im about to walk in I pull open the door then BANG! Some random persons face is now up against my chest. Great! Just what I need in the morning! The girl immediately starts to apologize. I look down but I can't see much of her face because she is looking down, but I do manage to see beautiful brown hair.

She finally looks up and that's when I notice how amazingly beautiful this girl is. She has bright green eyes that stand out so much with her brown hair and she has the cutest little petite body. I mean she is totally hot! I try to play it cool…

"Ohh no don't apologize it was my fault really I should have been more careful with the door."

She starts to apologize again but it all comes out in a ramble. It's adorable! I think im gunna like this girl.

"Huh? Oh no no no! Don't worry about it it's umm its ahh..."

I decide to step in and kind of help her out "Let's just agree it was both our faults okay?" She just smiles. God that is one killer smile…I just want to kiss it off her face…WHOA dude I need to control my hormones.

We just kind of stand there for a moment and I don't want the conversation to end so I try to keep it going.

"Im Uriah by the way and you are…?"

She hesitates. Yep I definitely make her nervous… I am cut off with my thoughts as she begins to talk.

"Ohh ahh ummm Im Sammie."

Mhmmhm Sammie. It suites her well. I give her one of my half smirks and chuckle a little. Then I come up with a great plan!

"Well Sammie it nice to meet you. Are you new here?"

"Yea it's my first day actually."

"Ohh awesome! Well why don't I show you around. Let me see your schedule." My smile immediately widens. We have every class together except science! Forget what I said this morning I now love school!

"No way! You're not going to believe this but we have all the same classes except for second period!"

"Ohh! That's really cool."

Im about to say something else when I take a glance at the clock and see that homeroom is about to start. "Come on we should probably head to homeroom. You can meet the rest of the gang cause im pretty sure they all have this class too."

And with that I head to homeroom escorting the most beautiful girl in the school.

**-PAGE BREAK-**

**Sammie's POV**

We start heading to homeroom and I try my best to remember which halls we turned down and how we got there but I fail miserably. Whatever another excuse to let Uriah bring me around!

We get into the class just as the bell is about to ring. Uriah immediately walks to the back of the room and signals for me to follow. So I do. When we get back there I see a group of kids just sitting around talking the Uriah clears his throat.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Sammie! She's new and I thought she could hang with us. Sammie this is Christina, Tris, Will, Four, Zeke who also happens to be my less attractive brother, Shauna who happens to be my less attractive brothers girlfriend, Lynn, and Marlene."

I can't help but notice the way he says Marlene's name it's almost as if there is hurt behind it. But anyways everyone gives me some form of hello. Uriah takes a seat next to Will and I decide to take a seat next to them.

All of a sudden I hear my name being called.

"Hey Sammie! Come sit here with all of the girls and not the idiots!" I think it was the Christina girl who said that. But I don't argue and I go take a seat near them. Immediately Christina bombards me with tons of questions.

"Where are you from? Do you like it here? What class do you have next? Are you sitting with us a lunch? Do you like to shop? What sports do you play? And do you like Uriah?!"

I starts to answer that questions "Here there and everywhere. Yes. Science with Mrs. Jeanine." After that one they all give me horrific faces. Which makes me think I won't like that class. Although Tris gives me almost a face of relief. Im guessing she might have that class to.

"Ohh thank god I won't be tortured alone!" yep she definitely has that class. They then tell me to continue answering so I do.

"Umm okay idk if you guys want me to. I play volleyball, winter track, and softball. And umm idk…I mean no…I mean I just meet him…I mean ugg no I don't!"

They all have huge grins on their faces but Marlene is the first to say something.

"Aww that's so cute you would be perfect together!"

She seems genuine, but I can't help but feel that there is something I don't know about. My thoughts are interrupted once the teacher walks in.

"Hello class im Mr. Brooks and I will be teaching you all about world history…" I decide to stop listening there and to zone out just thinking about all the new people I meet this morning and how much I think I will like it here. I just hope everything goes this smoothly…

**Thankyou for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review! ****J**


End file.
